


The Fight for Paradise is Over

by justaWindow



Series: We've reached the end, but it's only just the beginning [1]
Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Short One Shot, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaWindow/pseuds/justaWindow
Summary: As Kiba succumbs to the desperate claws of death, he wakes up in a place one would call Paradise.





	The Fight for Paradise is Over

He raised his snout, the biting snowflakes curling around his body as he stood, body weak, bloodied, worn. His yellow eyes trailed across the stormy grey clouds, lips parting to let out a mournful howl.

Barely, just barely, he could hear other howls joining in, anguished yet laced with a barren hopefulness. His forlorn cry ended and he licked his mouth, tasting the gradually freezing blood. His legs wobbled, and he collapsed, the rush of adrenaline he had felt before ebbing slowly, pouring away with the blood easing from the wounds inflicted on him.

Darks spots swirled within his vast white vision, his eyes struggling to focus on a figure, whose body was left disfigured and tangled within the gnarled bark of a tree, limbs crooked and tense. Cheza. As Kiba's sight grew blurry and as he succumbed to unconsciousness, he could vaguely feel her gentle hands cupping his cheeks, fingers intertwining with his soft fur. She leant in close, pressing a chaste and soft kiss to his snout. A warm breeze ruffled her hair and Kiba whined, nuzzling into the silky strands, eager and longing. His ears flattened and he felt himself grow weary as her mouth opened, sweet words drawling out, soothing his stressed and frazzled nerves.

An alleviating numbness folded upon him, the warmness he felt spreading across his pained figure until the stinging vanished and the freezing snow dematerialized and he felt nothing but glowing where his wounds were.

Any sound that happened around him fell on deaf ears and Kiba gave in to the swelling darkness.

When his eyes opened, colour and brightness exploded around him, fields of green, blue and a wide assortment of rainbows and shades straining his sight. He stood up, limbs unstable and shaky as he glanced around to take in the view.

Large trees towered over him, stretching across an endless expanse of hills and meadows covered with arrays of many kinds of flowers. Animals and insects flitted along the vegetation and grass, a few stopped at a large oval lake, heads bent to drink.

He sensed movement behind him, his ear shifting to hear the slight rustling before turning. Tsume's grey fur stood out clearly against the herbage. He heaved himself up, swivelling his head, confusion lighting clearly in his eyes. His gaze trained on the white wolf laying a few feet away from him, and he raised his tail, trailing over to him, "Kiba. You're here, too."

Kiba nodded, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Before Tsume could answer, a voice cut in.

"Paradise, of course!"

The two turned towards the lake, where a familiar reddish-brown canine sat, tail wagging happily, tongue lolling. Toboe stood, bounding over, his bracelet glistening, reflecting the bright light emitting from the sun. The smaller wolf halted, his tail moving nonstop. "That's where we are."

Another voice sounded, amused and calm, "So we made it, huh?" Hige trotted up to them, grinning, Blue padding after him

"So we did." Kiba dipped his head, a hint of sadness hidden within his words.

"It's more vibrant than I expected..." Tsume sighed, his paws scuffing a paw on the ground, the grass blades bending underneath his pads.

Despite the reunion, Kiba felt a pang of loneliness and he gazed around in hopes to spot the distinct pink hair of Cheza. But to no avail, it seems that she didn't make it. Frowning, his tail drooped, hanging loosely against his legs. The tip twitched slightly as he noticed a light brown pelt across the water, his eyes meeting with discernible violet ones, his heart leaping at the sight of her.

At least someone managed to make it. He smiled.

Back then, Paradise seemed like a small sliver of diminishing hope, but now, he was here. Raising his snout to the sky, Kiba relished in the warm sunlight, his orbs focusing on the bright blue sky extending in an endless blanket, soft clouds flitting freely across it. A sigh escaped him. They made it to Paradise.


End file.
